<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace by SailorLestrade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455556">Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade'>SailorLestrade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Gift, Sweet, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy finds peace after leaving GNR.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izzy Stradlin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) rolled over in bed, the blankets wrapped around her. She expected to be pressed up against her boyfriend, but instead, she was greeted with cool sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone in the room, no sign of Izzy anywhere. She sat up, wondering where he could’ve gotten off to, when the bedroom door open and he came in with a tray of food in his hands.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake,” Izzy smiled at her. “Perfect timing then.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” (Y/n) asked, watching him.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” He chuckled as he sat the tray on her lap.</p><p>“When did you start cooking?” She asked, watching him.</p><p>“I’ve had time,” He rubbed the back of his neck. He had been out of Guns n’ Roses for a few months now, and in between writing songs to spite Axl, he had been learning how to cook. He wanted to do things to thank the woman who had stayed with him through thick and thin. (Y/n) smiled and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“It smells amazing,” She started to eat as Izzy sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. (Y/n) glanced up at him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked him.</p><p>“Me? I’m great,” He smiled at her. “How do you like the food?”</p><p>“It’s good,” She nodded. “You’re not poisoning me, are you?” She teased him. Izzy laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“No, no, I just…” He sighed. “I have a big question for you and I don’t know how you’re going to react.”</p><p>“Are we moving again?” (Y/n) asked. They had just recently relocated back to Indiana, and she was so excited that she had gotten everything decorated perfectly. She really didn’t want to uproot again.</p><p>“No,” He shook his head. “I know how happy you are in this house.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>Izzy headed to his guitar case in the corner and, in the spot that would normally hold picks, pulled out a ring box. (Y/n)’s eyes widened. Was he…</p><p>“I...you’ve been with me through so much. You stopped me from killing the others, and helped me fight off my demons,” He swallowed. “I know I’m not near as impressive as Axl, Slash, or Duff, but do you think that maybe you’d wanna marry me?”</p><p>“Izzy,” She moved the tray to the side and wrapped his arms around him. “There’s no one I’d rather marry than you. You mean the world to me.” He held her close to him, letting out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. He had been so worried that she would say no, because honestly, who would choose to be with him?</p><p>“I love you so much,” He mumbled before he pulled back and slid the ring on her finger. (Y/n) smiled and kissed him.</p><p>“I love you too,” She told him, brushing back his hair. “And trust me, you’re more of a catch then any of them.” Izzy smiled this time and kissed her again, feeling truly happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>